Dragon ball conoce a Sailor Moon
by SweetHopeCastillo
Summary: en la historia de serena y darien (sailor moon y tuxedo mask) (neo reina serenity, y príncipe endimion) han pasado muchas cosas, darien y serena se casaron, pero para sorpresa de todos no esperaban 1 niña sino gemelos niño y niña, los 3 light regresaron seiya regreso con la esperanza de volver a ver a serena sin pensar que a su regreso se encontraría con serena ya casada...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 el regreso de las estrellas fugaces

**En el apartamento de los kuo.**

Hermanos qué bueno que hemos regresado a la tierra después de haber reconstruido nuestro planeta… digo kinkokuuu. Ya extrañaba a Amy (se pone rojo ante las caras de burlas de sus hermanos) digo a las chicas. -Dijo taiki algo abochornado- si taiki a las chicas ajam… dirás a una en especial-respondió Yaten, con su acido sentido del humor- una llamada Amy- Yaten al ver que taiki se molesto se fue y se escondió atrás de seiya.-¡pero qué cosas dices! Eres un tonto-dijo taiki muy molesto y alzándole la voz- como tu eres un insensible y nadie te quiere por eso me molestas-dijo taiki que cada instante mas se molestaba-¡que tontos son! Y tu Yaten deja de esconderte que taiki no te hara nada por el momento, yo por lo menos no escondo mi amor por bombón, recuerden que regresamos para ver a las chicas –dijo seiya primero al ver a sus hermanos y luego volteo al cielo- ¿Qué estará haciendo mi bombón en estos momento?- se preguntaba Seiya -.

_**(Apartamento Chiba Tsukino)**_

Serena se encontraba escribiendo en su diario, tenía un notorio embarazo, era igual de comelona como siempre lo ha sido y ahora si tenía pretexto para comer, seguía siendo sailor moon pero, conforme avanzaba su embarazo dejaba de lado la responsabilidad de ser sailor moon para dedicarse a su familia.

_Así como te digo, querido diario, después de la batalla con caos y sailor galaxia, seiya, taiki y Yaten, es decir Sailor Star Fighter, SailorStar maker, y sailor star healer y kakyuu se regresaron a su planeta, mi darien, el amor de mi vida y yo nos casamos al mes, setsuna dijo que se cambio la historia porque había ciertas sailor scuts que se habían enamorado de las estrellas, ¿Qué se puede hacer en el corazón de las personas? Pues nada, eso lo se yo que siempre ame a mi marido, jajaja que palabra tan chistosa es esa, jamás pensé que la diría, recuerdo el día después de que las starlights se fueron en el parque n° 10:_

_Darien ¿me quieres?-pregunté viéndolo a los ojos-_

_Darien: si serena-respondió el, como siempre frio –_

_¿Cómo cuanto?-pregunte, como queriendo obtener una respuesta-_

_Serena, mi amor por ti, es más grande que el universo –me dijo viéndome a los ojos- serena nunca dudes de mi amor- dijo a punto de llorar pero como siempre solo se aguanto-_

_Desde ese momento no nos volvimos a separar, para nuestra sorpresa, luna y Artemis que ya estaban juntos como gatos, tuvieron no 1 sino 2 gatitos, diana y diego dicen que serán los cuidadores de nuestros hijos. Luego de eso darien, fue a pedirle la mano para casarnos a mi papá y mamá, mi mamá acepto de inmediato, mi papá como siempre no lo hizo es mas recuerdo:_

_¡me niego rotundamente a que mi niña se case con este hombre mayor! –dijo mi padre muy molesto-_

_Papá no es un hombre mayor solo me lleva 9 años, además es el amor de mi vida –le dije y le puse la cara mas tierna que pude-_

_Esta bien serena, usted joven ¿Cómo piensa mantener a mi bebita? No permitiré que mi hijita se case con un bueno para nada- dijo mi padre que es igual de terco que yo- dígame ¿en qué trabaja?_

_Soy médico, señor, estudie pediatría, y ya tengo mi título, trabajaré en el hospital de la ciudad, además si tengo como mantener a serena, lo único que no tengo es familia, pero ella se convirtió en mi todo –dijo mi darien con su semblante serio- señor créame que amo a su hija con toda mi alma- dijo darien_

_Mi madre y mi padre aceptaron, el que nos casáramos, y al que mas gusto le dio fue a Sammy a pesar que siempre nos tratamos mal el nos dijo_

_Solo te digo, "cuñado", espero no le hagas daño a serena tonta porque te juro que yo te hare pagar con sangre cada lagrima que ha derramado y que derrame por ti, solo yo la puedo hacer llorar, a pesar de ser, perezosa, glotona, y terca, y llorona, es mi hermana y la amo, no quiero que tu ni nadie le haga daño.-dijo mi hermano con su semblante serio-_

_Te lo prometo Sammy que jamás le hare daño- dijo mi darien estrechándole la mano a Sammy-_

_Después de ese día, en la tarde del siguiente, les platicamos a las chicas, todas, menos una se alegraron, rey , si ella dijo_

_¿¡se van a casar!? Pero como darien , si serena, es una tonta, floja, glotona llorona, ¿Cómo te vas a casar con ella? Si yo soy mejor que ella, yo no soy glotona ni llorona, ¿Por qué darien?-dijo rei a punto de llorar a lo que mi darien contesto-_

_¿Por qué qué? ¿Por qué me voy a casar con serena?, porque cuando amas, amas los defectos y las virtudes, serena tendrá todos los defectos que tu quieras, esos que dijiste, pero tiene muchas mejores cualidades que tu, ella me ama, es feliz, se preocupa por los demás, es inocente, es alegre, es paciente. Así que rei no te permitiré que vuelvas a faltarle al respeto a mi esposa, y si lo haces no tendré compasión._

_-dijo darien molesto la verdad nunca lo había visto así, me asusto- Rei, al ver a darien molesto solo dijo –esta bien darien, pero a ti serena te lo advierto, me alejare, pero al primer problema vendre y te lo quitare, hasta nunca._

_–__me dijo, claro yo llore porque de rei nno esperaba esa reacción, ni mis guridanes luna y artemos dijeron- : rei entréganos tu pluma de transformación, ya no eres una sailor scout, por lo menos no por ahora._

_-rei sin chistar se los entrego y se fue, después, de ese incidente al mes siguiente darien y yo nos casamos, y ahora estoy embarazada de 2 niños, de la caprichosa de rini y de un dariencito, pero te sigo contando diario:_

_ Amy ya hizo la solicitud a medicina, pero desde que se fueron los starlight , ha estado triste creo que los extraña, bueno mas bien extraña a cierta estrella que es igual de tímido que ella. Mina también anda extraña ella extraña a Yaten, lita anda con Andrew, pero veo que no es feliz con él, y eso me parte el alma._

_ Haruka y michiru han tenido "problemas de pareja" , hotaru es novia de mi hermano, y este ultimo descubrió que soy sailor moon, se asombro muchísimo, pero después no le tomo importancia, setsuna, va y viene a la puerta del tiempo, y nos da novedades, bueno diario me despido y te escribo después._

En eso se escucha que darien llama a serena : serena, amor, vámonos, recuerda que Andrew nos invito al crown-dijo darien con impaciencia. Si ya voy -dijo serena- wow darien te ves guapísimo –dijo una serena admirando a su marido- y tu te ves preciosa y con esa panza mas- dijo un darien acercándose a su panza, se hinca y le dice a la panza- espero que mis niños no le estén dando lata a su mamá- y después de este tierno momento. Se dirigieron al crown.

En la entrada del crown se toparon a Andrew que les dijo: darien no quiero que te enojes pero serena se ve mas guapa que nunca, creo que el embarazo le sento bian, amigo- darien solo lo volteo a ver, le sonrio y le dijo –gracias amigo-dijo darien.

En eso se fueron a sentar y al voltear a la entrada vieron, entrar a mina, amy, lita, haruka, michiru , hotaru y Sammy, setsuna también, cuando darien se iba a sentar levanto la cara y dijo ¿Qué hacen los 3 light aquí? Y ¿Por qué vienen directo a mi mujer?-dijo un poco exaltado- n o estaban ensu planeta? –darien que es muy celoso tomo por la cintura a serena, y la beso tan posesivamente que serena se abochorno, luego de esto volteo y vio a seiya-

hola ¡seiya! ¿coo estas? ¿Cuándo regresaron?-seiya comento- bien bombon, tenemos un mes aquí pero ahora viviremos cerca, te extrañe-

se acerca a abrazarla, pero ciente un bulto en el abdoen- bombon ¿Qué tienes te veo mas rellenita?-pregunto seiya pero estaba seguro de lo que era solo quería confrimarlo, serena respondió-

estoy embrazada-seiya se que do en shock, solo pudo preguntarle -¿qué¡? Jejeje creo que ya me quede sordo oi que estas embarazada-dijo seiya, no lo podía creer- ¿¡es en serio!? Pensé que ya no eras novia de ese insensible de darien pero veo que hasta te embarazo-viendo a darien con enojo, le dice- de seguro te aprovechaste ella ¿verdad?-a lo que darien respodio muy molesto- no seiya, no me aproveche de ella, antes de que se embarazara nos casamos ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Amo a serena con todo mi corazón, es mi única familia, lo siento, ya no tienes oportunidad...


	2. Regreso de las estrellas fugaces II

Capítulo 2 el regreso de las estrellas fugaces II

_En el capitulo anterior de Dragón Ball Conoce A Sailor moon_

_No seiya, no me aproveche de ella, antes de que se embarazara nos casamos ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Amo a serena con todo mi corazón, es mi única familia, lo siento, ya no tienes oportunidad.-dijo Darién abrazando a su mujer de la cintura- pasaron muchas cosas en este año que se fueron, lo lamento, yo no te guardo ningún resentimiento, es mas quiero que seamos amigos, por serena- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera-_

Esta bien chiba acepto ser tu amigo-le dijo respondiendo con la misma sincera sonrisa- te lo advierto, no hagas llorar a bombón, tu bombón, no hagas enojar a chiba- dijo sonriéndole a ambos- oigan y '¿que va a ser su hijo niño o niña?-dijo seiya curioso, a lo que taiki respondió- gracias seiya por ignorarnos; hola serena, hola darien.

Hablando de serena, se lamentaba la tristeza de seiya pero el siempre supo que ella amaba a darien, a pesar de que seiya le pidió una oportunidad.

(En la montaña paoz)

¿Goku? ¿Dónde estas? Demonios, donde se habrá metido ese hombre – decía una Chichi ultra embarazada, si Chichi iba a tener gemelos, al igual que serena, no solo fue gohan sino hunnara, o hunna como la conoce gohan-

Auch, eso dolió-volteo a ver el piso y vio que estaba sangrando-

¡Goku! ¡Goku, estoy sangrando!- Goku acababa de llegar y la vio, y grito –

¡Nube voladora Ven!- y subió con su mujer en brazos.

Llegaron al hospital, y metieron a Chichi a la sala de partos, el parto fue complicado, pero lo asombroso fue que Goku estuvo con ella, le daba ánimos, Goku vio que sus hijos nacieron con cola, en este tiempo Chichi con y Goku contaban con 17 y 18 años de edad al nacimiento de sus hijos (si recuerden que se casaron, cuando Chichi tenia 16 y Goku 17 y que pensaba que el matrimonio era comida), pasaron los años, Goku recordó, como batallaron para ponerles los nombres a sus hijos, si se llaman Hunnara y gohan son, siendo mellizos, los entreno a ambos pero Goku, no sabia porque pero era muy Celoso con su hija, es mas en mas de 1 ocasión, se disgustaba porque los niños la veían, (ajajá quien lo viera). Un día los llevo a la casa del maestro roshi iban en camino cuando cae una nave espacial, la cual venia dentro un sayayin. Su nombre era Raditz. Y empezó por buscar a Goku en KAME HOUSE Fue en ese momento cuando Raditz le cuenta todo a Goku, y se llevo a Gohan y hunnara , se enfrento a el, y Piccolo se unió a ellos para enfrentarlo, no le quedo alternativa a Piccolo que matar a raditz junto con Goku, después Piccolo se llevo a los niños para entrenarlos, llegan nappa y vegeta, se enfrentan a Goku, luego de habersido derrotado, gohan, y hunnara estallan su furia , krillon queira matarlo pero le dice que lo deje que se vaya que se quiere enfrentar a el otra vez, Goku,gohan y hunnara fueron llevados al hospital los niños se recuperaron aquí Goku y chichi contban con 23 y24 años de edad.(aquí han pasado 4 años igual pasaran en sailor moon)

(Volviendo con las sailor socuts)

Taiki y yaten fueron a sentarse junto a amy y mina. El primero en hablar fue taiki

Amy ¿podemos hablar?-dijo un muy sonrojado

Claro taiki-dijo una timida amy- ¿pero aquí?¿con este ruido?-dijo amy tapándose los oídos por todo el ruido del crown-

N-no, vamos al parque no 10. –dijo nervioso taiki, llegaron a una banca y continuo- a-amy ¿Cómo has estado? P-presentaste los papeles para entrar a medicina-pregunto taiki todo nervioso-

Muy bien, gracias taiki, si presente los papeles para entrar a medicina, y tu ¿Cómo estás?- dijo amy tratando de ocultar su timidez-

Muy bien gracias amy, te puedo hacer una pregunta- su pierna le temblaba, y la voz también-

Claro aunque no sé si sepa eso que quieres saber- dijo amy algo apenada-¿Qué quieres saber?-pergunto amy con curiosidad-

Este… bueno…¿quiero saber como vas con Richard?- dijo taiki temeroso de la respuesta de amy-

Pues, ya no somos novios, coratmos justo después de que ustedes se fueron, me dolo mucho, inlcuso el dijo, que fue por ti, le dije que no pero no me creyo, me dijo zorra, y muchas cosas mas- dijo amy, que era un mar de lagrimas, sin pensarlo se abrazó de taiki-

Sacalo, llora todo lo que necesites, yo estoy aquí, para ti y por ti-dijo taiki abrazandola con fuerza- regrese a la tierra por ti, amy tengo algo que decirte, al irme a mi planeta me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, se que ahorita,es difícil que me respondas por lo de Richard, pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo, y me di cuenta estando lejos de ti, la princesa kakyu nos dijo que regresaríamos si nuestro corazón estaba aquí, el mio sí el de ms hermanos también- dijo taiki levantándole la cara a amy- no llores bonita, eres mucho para el, dejame amarte-y sin pensarlo le robo un beso-nunca te lo dije porque cuando me transformaba , era mujer y pensé que sería peligroso, pero dbido a que viviriamos en la tierra la princesa nos quito el broche de transformación y a cambio nos dio una espada, nunca mas nos transformaremos en mujeres, y nos dijo que esto nos ayudaría, a declararles los setimientos, a ls mujeres que amábamos.

Taiki, yo también te amo, desde que te conocí, pero como sabes, soy muy timida, no me atrevía, si quiera a mirarte a los ojos-dijo amy bajando la cara- se que a lo mejor no soy tan bonita como serena o mina, pero yo te amaría sin importarme si eras ½ mujer. –dijo amy abrazandolo. Taiki correspondío el abrazo,se hinco y le dijo a amy- Srita amy, me el honor de ser mi novia- dijo haciendo reir a amy-

¡claro que sí! Joven, pero debe saber cosas de mi, vivo con mi mamá ymi papá aun no vive con nosotros, pero creo que pronto regresara, el es muy celoso, espero no te haga un pancho.-dijo amymirando a taiki divertida.

Taiki y amy se tomaron de la mano y regresaron al crown. Serena fue la primera que se dio cuenta y se dirigió hacia ellos

No me digan que son novios- dijo serena curiosa, amy y taiki solo asintieron con la cabeza a lo que serena- ¡yupi! Amy ya no estará triste, solo te hago una advertencia kuo, amy es como mi hermana así que deberas cidarla o te la verás conmigo – dijo serena bromeando con taiki- los felicito, los quiero mucho- agrego, abrazandolos.

(con yaten y mina)

Yaten veo que regresaron, ¿Por qué? Dijo mina yndo directamente al grano- se suponía que solo podían regresar si su corazón estaba aquí, y sin mas lo recuerdo tu me odiabas- dijo mina seriamente-

No mina no te odio, pero el hecho de que me transformara en mujer, me hizo dudar, la princesa kakyuu cuando descubrió que viviríamos en la tierra, nos quito el broche de transformación y a cambio nos dio una espada, para que nunca más nos transformaremos en mujeres, y nos dijo que esto nos ayudaría, a declararles los setimientos, a los mujeres que amábamos.-dijo yaten muy apenado- mina, si me perdonas, e harias el honor de ser mi novia-

Claro que te perdono yaten y si quiero ser tu novia- dijo,y volteo a ver a la puerta y vio que venían entrando amy y Taiki, agarrados de la mano- mira amor, quien tampoco perdió el tiempo, que bueno que tu hermano ya esta con amy, el único que ahora me preocupa es seiya-dijo mina-

No te preocupes por el belleza, se que pronto, encotrara a su amor- dijo yaten-

Pasaron 4 años, se habían enfrentado al caos nuevamente, el papa de amy casa mata a taiki, por ser un cantantucho como, le decía, tuvieron un hijo llamado taiki, se parecía mucho a taiki, pero con el color de cabello de amy, serena y darien tuvieron a darien y rini, seiya era novio de lita, haruka y michiru ya no vivian juntas, hotaru, se había comprometido apenas con Sammy asi que estaban apunto de casarse, se mudarían a ciudad estrella naranja, pero serena quería mudarse también.

Rini deja de moverte, no puedo vestirte, darien, no le jales las coletaas a tu hermana –decia una serena algo molesta- esperen a que su padre regrese, niños pórtense bien-

Si mami- decían los pequeños niños al unisono- prometemos portarnos bien-

Esos son mis hjos- dijo erena muy feliz. Llego darien y les dijo- hola niños como se han portado, espero que bien porque sino no les doy lo que les traje- dijo un darien muy risueño- para mi princesita una muñeca, para mi campeón un balón de futbol- se acerca a serena le da un beso los niños exclaman- guacala, mami dice que los niñas tienen bichos y que no se deben de besar- dijo el pequeño darien- no beses a mi mama es mia- dijo dariencito empujando a su papá.

Darien, no seas así- niños váyanse a jugar, tengo que hablar con mama- sus hijos saliern, no sin antes el pequeño darien decirle a su papá- no vayas a besar a mama, o me enojo-lo prometo- dijo darien levantando la mano derecha-

Cielo te tengo una norticia, ayer dijiste que te querías mudar a ciudad estrella naranja con Sammy, pues todos los hombres de nuestro grupo (osea taiki, seiya, Yaten, Sammy, el papá de Amy y el papa de serena) y michiru hemos decidido mudarnos todos juntos a ciudad estrella naranja ¿Qué te parece la idea?-a lo que serena respondió: es una idea excelente cielo gracias…

Todos se mudaron a ciudad estrella naranja vivian en casas contiguas…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 el regreso d e las estrellas fugaces 3 y freezer regreza

_En el capitulo anterior de Dragon Ball Conoce A Sailor moon_

_Cielo te tengo una norticia, ayer dijiste que te querías mudar a ciudad estrella naranja con Sammy, pues todos los hombres de nuestro grupo (osea taiki, seiya, Yaten, Sammy, el papá de Amy y el papa de serena) y michiru hemos decidido mudarnos todos juntos a ciudad estrella naranja ¿Qué te parece la idea?-a lo que serena respondió: es una idea excelente cielo gracias…_

_Todos se mudaron a ciudad estrella naranja vivian en casas contiguas…_

Haruka, no se encotraa en japón, ella vivía en estado unidos luego que se enteró que su hija se había casado con el hermano de cabeza de bombon, casi lo mata,luego descubrió, que si la amaba y ya no se interpuso pasaron 6 años, todos, excepto rei, vivian en orange star city, rei ya conocía a tenchinhan, era su esposa pero no lo diría, no porque sintió tenchin han el ki de freezerTen chin han volteo a ver a chaouz y le dijo

no puede ser pero si Goku lo mato-dijo ten chin han, muy preocupado-

ten tenemos que averiguar si es el- dijo chaouz, sin percatarse de que rei los había escuchado-

tendrán que llevarme con ustedes, además ten ya me enseñaste a volar-dijo rei muy decidida ten serio solo le dijo si con la cabeza …

los star warriors, son como los guerreros z ellos sienten también, el ki de freezer, ellos saben quien fue quien lo venció, se lo informaron a los reyes y ellos se transformaron, se percataron de que los guerreros z también estaban ahí lo que si sorprendió fue lo que setsuna les dijo de gohan y hunnara -princesa los chicos que están allí (señalando a gohan y hunara) - en el futuro Tokio de cristal Seran los esposos de sus hijos.

¿Quéeee?¿esos niños son los guerreros poderosos de los que alguna vez me comentaste, que ayudaran a mis hijos a gobernar?- dijo darien asombrado- así es príncipe- respondió setsuna- usted y los sta rwarriors cambiaron la historia, usted por venir a una ciudad diferente y ellos por enamorarse de las sailor scouts- dijo con semblante serio- príncipe aguarde aquí ya vio quien esta alla (señalando a vegeta), es el príncipe de los sayajin-dijo setsuna, los star warrior se alarmaron- ¿Qué hace el aaquí?, tu sabes verdad setsuna- dijeron totalmente asustados, contesto- si yo se que hace aquí pero no se los puedo decir, pero no se preocupen el ahora esta de nuestro lado- sailor urano molesta le dice- setsuna tienes que decirnos- pero setsuna le contesto- no dire nada no puedo los reyes y príncipes de Tokio de cristal me lo tienen prohibido-sailor urano- pero estas ante ellos tienes que decirnos, espern un momento ,ateerrizo una nave maligna, pero no puede ser no que el poderoso Goku lo había derrotado?-dijo sailor urano evidenciándose ante los demás -

entonces tu ya sabias? ¿Qué esto iba a pasar sailor urano?- pregunto sailor plut asombrada-

al igual que tu setsuna- solo eso le respondió haruka-¿Qué no es ese el namek el hijo de piccoro dai maku? No medigas que esta también de nuestro lado setsuna- pregunto con asombro haruka-

si haruka, el esta dde nuestro lado y adempas escucha todo lo que decimos-

Piccolo es el único que tiene un oído desarrollado y sabe que pluto y Saturno lo conocen y saben que el puede oírlas. Pero prestaba mas atención a lo que sucedia con freezer.

_pensé que solo era vulgar pero también es agresiva.-énsaba vegeta al ver a bulma-_

tenchinhan Chaouz, rei-dijo Yamcha-no bulma bno eres una imbécil, solo que a veces sueles comportarte como un hombre.

vegeta ¿tuviste el cinismo de regresar a la tierra?-decia tenchin han abrazando a rei- así que este es el imbécil que mato a mi marido- dijo rei muy enfada.

sí: ¿Por qué alguna queja?- pregunto vegeta a rei y ten chin han-

por supuesto y no solo es una- contesto ten chin han, al contestar le dice a rei- nena detrás de nosotros se encuentran las sailor scouts averigua si traen tu pluma de transformación-le dijo dándole un beso, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar piccoro al ver la nave dijo-hay vienen

De repente 2 jovenes misteriosos aparecen de la nada

¿Qué se les ofrece terrícolas? –dijo el ciborg freezer-nosotros hemos venido a destruirte- le contestaron los jovenes

Las saillors los warriors, y los reyes, se acercan a los guerreros z para su desgracias y beneficio hay alguien que los conoce VEGETA y PICCOLO

no puede ser, ¿Qué hacen ustedes qui? ¿sailor moon responde? –dijo un arrogante a vegeta-

¿Qué hacen ella aquí? (señalando a hotaru, si piccolo sabe lo peligrosa que es)-

vegeta, piccoro, saben que nosotros también sentimos el ki de ese mounstro de freezer- stsuna les respondio

jajajaja ustedes ¿conocen el ki? Vaya me sorprenden cada día mas-dijo un burlon vegeta-

¿de donde los conoces vegeta?-pregnto algo celosa bulma-

¿yo? No los conozco, bueno si, mi madre cuando yo era équeño me hablaba de unas guerreras del universo que eran muy poderosas, me decía que eran aparte de bellas , muy fuertes , y que eran regidas por la reina serenity y el rey endimion para ser mas exactos la reina de la luna y el rey de la tierra, que la luna a nosotros era como una bndicon y maldición, y que ellos vivieron un amor que hizo que la luna y la tierra siempre permanezcan juntas…que antes que lo sayajns estaban ellas y que yo, el príncipe de los sayajin, pero ellas gobernarían en el corazón de uno de los descendientes mio, para mantener la casta, y que su hija se enamoraría de el hijo de un guerrero sayajin pero mi madre nunca me dijo que guerrero, y la otra hija se enamoraría de mi primer descendiente-dijo vegeta con cara de fastidio- y tu namek de donde los conoces?- dijo vegeta-

en cambio yo, conozco a esa niña, es la hija de la destrucción, y el renacimiento ella es mas peligrosa que 20 freezers juntos, se debe mantener calmada y en paz para no provocar que el universo no se vaya por un oyo negro- dijo con un temple muy duro señalando a hotaru- no se que hace ella aquí es peligrosa-lo dice y luego voltea a ver a setsuna y dice- plut no entiendo si tu sabes lo peligrosa que es ¿Por qué la trajiste?- le pregunto – es geurrera lunar- dijo setsuna luego le dice a piccoro namek, piccoro, o majunia ¿entonces sabes leer la mente?

no yo no tengo esa habilidad, y te puedo preguntar algo- dijo piccoro dirigiéndose a hotaru-

adelante pregunta creo saber que me vas a preguntar pero de todos modos puedes preguntar- contesto hotaru-

¿sabes que soy el hijo del rey del mal?¿que no soy bueno?- dijo picoro- a lo que hotaru le respondió- tu si eres bueno, y si si teconozco. Pero pongamos atención a esos jovenes nunca los he visto tu sabes algo sailor pluto?-dijo hotaaru a plut-

si los conzco pero los reyes de Tokio de cristal me impiden decircelos asi que ustedes tendrán que averiguar , porque podremos comprometer el futuro de ellos-dijo muy seria Sailor plut-


	4. Chapter 4

n el capitulo anterior de SM yDB

pero de todos modos puedes preguntar- contesto hotaru-

_¿sabes que soy el hijo del rey del mal?¿que no soy bueno?- dijo picoro- a lo que hotaru le respondió- tu si eres bueno, y si si teconozco. Pero pongamos atención a esos jovenes nunca los he visto tu sabes algo sailor pluto?-dijo hotaaru a plut-si los conzco pero los reyes de Tokio de cristal me impiden decircelos asi que ustedes tendrán que averiguar , porque podremos comprometer el futuro de ellos-dijo muy seria Sailor plut-_

_¡no pude ser ese ki es de un sayajin y de una guerrera estelar! ¿erpo no que las guerreras estelares no existen mas salvo las sailor payasas y sus hjos? vegeta comento muy molesto al ver como esos chiquillos acabaron con freezer y con sus padre y soldados en un santiamén lu_ego eso, trunks le dice a freezer q lo matara y freezer le lanza una energía capaz de destruir la tierra, pero se sorprende al ver que no es verdad pero trunks esta aun mas molesto porque por el impacto del poder casi matan a su mujer, osea que lo matara. Goku no el único super sayajin y serena no es la única Sailor moon. Estos chicos cortaron a freezer con mucha facilidad. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? SM y Trunks mataron a freezer. Y aterrizaron ( si esta SCM no tiene halas como serena al final de la serie ella aprendió a volar como Goku y los demás)

no pelean nada mal niños, los super sayajin son mas fuerte de lo que pensaba me has dejado sorprendido y sailor moon también, niña me sorprendiste. Fuiste capaz de desaparecer a mi hijo freezer con tus poderes (refiriéndose a trunks) y tu fuiste capaz de volar, eso es nuvo. –dijo el rey cold- préstenme esa espada y ese baculo —decía el rey cold- sin esta espada y este báculo ya no serán tan fuertes-se lanzo contra ellos- chibi chibi detuvo el baculo con una mano y trunks la espada con 3 dededos chibi-chibi orgullosa le dice al rey cold-¿Cómo te habras dado cuenta la espada no era lo que le daba la fuerza ni ami mi baculo, a diferencia de SM yo si se controlar mis poderes sin necesidad de transformarme. (lodice destranformandose) (todos se acercan incluso las sailor scouts y los star warriors, pero los únicos que pueden volar son serena y darien porque tienen alas y los warriors y las scouts se tele transportan por sis poderes)-ahora moriras aquí, trunks te hago los honores,-dice chibi-chibi viendo a su esposo y estele contesta- gracias cielo; haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- con un rayo lo atraviesa por la mitad y muere, luego de esto los chicos voltean y chibi-chibi dice - oye amor tenemos visitas sorpresa –dice volando trunks la agarra de la cinturala baja y voltea hacia los guerreros z y las sailor scouts - oigan Goku llegara en 3 horas, llegara en aquella dirección, no les gustaría acompañarnos-De pronto el chico saca una capsula y la lanza al aire y esta se convierte en un frigobar

¿Quiénes son? Dígannos sus nombres- dijo bulma- no podemos decircelos.- dijo chibi chibi

por lo menos su edad, dígannos- dijo haruka a chibi chibi-yo tengo 18 y ella tiene 17-dijo trunks viendo a haruka-

es mi papá –dijo gohan- mira hunnara es mi papá- su hermana al centir el ki de su papa se asombro y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo a gohan- si hermano es mi papá-

Chibi-Chibi se puso de lo mas nerviosa al ver que serena y darien se le acercaron. Como tratando de reconocerla-sres atrás, tranquila yo estoy contigo- les dijo y luego vio a su novia

wow que tiernos ¿acaso son novios o algo por el stilo?pregunto bulma-no srita estamas casados desde hace 1 año-dijo trunks-¿Qué casados?-dijeron serena y darien asombrados esa niña se parecía a serena-si así es, pero eso no tiene relevancia

Llego Goku y les dijo que sintió el ki de frezer y luego q no que si habían sido vegta y o piccoro, solo a Goku, stsuna y piccoro les dijeron quienes eran, y les hicieron prometer que no dirían nada porque comprometerían su nacimiento, regresaron 3 años después por los androides, bulma descubrió quien eran, y serena también. Leugo de eso se enfretaron a cell, luego a cell perfecto, y aquí Goku tuvo que morir para que sus hijos mataran a cell. Como gohan tenia un brazo roto no podía detener todo el tiempo el came hame ha así que su hermana hunna es la que entre ambos mataron acell. Y así pasaron 7 años y ambos ya iban a entrar a la preparatoria.


End file.
